


The Statement Of Leonard Burton

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Series: wtnv/tma [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crossover, One Shot, Random Tape Recorders turning on, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: The Statement of Leonard Burton, regarding his Intern"
Series: wtnv/tma [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610272
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	The Statement Of Leonard Burton

**[Click]**

"Statement of Leonard Burton, regarding his intern Cecil, and his own death. Statement given at an unknown time. Audio Recording by Jonathan Sims, the Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute, London." 

_"Statement begins_

_Now, Gertrude I hope you know I'm only telling you all of this because you asked nicely. Don't go looking into any of it. Don't go bothering Cecil, if you can find him. It's actually really hard to find Night Vale. Especially if you're looking for it. I'm not even sure how you contacted me. But that's not important._

_What is important is what I have to tell you. Now I've always worked for Night Vale Community Radio for as long as it's been around. Or at least I think so. I was the host since sometime in the later 1700's all the way to the 1940's, when I retired. And in that time I've had several interns. Most died or disappeared while working, that's how all radio station internships go. But Cecil was different._

_Cecil Palmer was destined to be the voice of Night Vale. The prophecies revealed it when he turned five, so when he came looking for an internship, I gave him one. The kid looked up to me. It would have been sweet of there was something odd about him. Not the good odd like how we had radio before it was invented, but also not the bad odd like the City Council._

_No he was just an odd kid. Always eager though. And so when he came back from his travels after college, I began to look into retirement plans, because it seemed quite obvious that he was the right person. Not that I would question the prophecies of course._

_Everything seemed to go smoothly until he went on vacation with his boyfriend, the scientist, I haven't met him, and asked me to cover for him. I spent the show listening to some of his earlier tapes and talking about my time with him. When I came across a very strange tape._

_As you know, I'm alive. As far as I know anyways. But according to this tape I died. And it wasn't recent either. I had been dead for a little while. When I first heard Cecil announce my death, I turned the tape off. I believe I stated that I did not like it and then I carried on._

_But you've come asking about Cecil, and if he may be an avatar or whatever you called them, ans my answer is, I don't know. What I do know is that Cecil has some how reported events that never happened. In those old tapes he says he has a brother, but Cecil does not think he has a brother. No, he knows he does not have a brother, because he has a sister._

_A sister I have never met. And a brother that doesn't exist, that I've shaken hands with._

_And even after staring and studying his face, which doesn't seem to age, which I'm not sure has aged since I first met him, even though I know he is much older than fifteen and has been for a long time, I can not tell you if he has some sort of power._

_And even if I could. I'm not sure I would. Cecil was a very good intern. And he is a very good host. So please leave him be Gertrude. That's all._

_Statement Ends"_

"Well... I wasn't expecting that. I'm not actually sure what to make of it. I found this while digging through a box of statements from the early 2010's. This didn't seem very important until I saw the name 'Cecil Palmer'. Unlike Mr.Burton, I do think that he is some sort of avatar of the Beholding. I say this having met both Mr. Palmer and his husband a few months ago. Some of what Mr.Burton says does bother me. Like the prophecies, or the fact that he has been around since the 1700's and it would seem as though Cecil has also been around for longer than I thought. Which is odd because when I met him he didn't look like was much older than his mid-twenties.   
And if he had begun his job at the radio station in the 40's than he is a lot older than twenty. It seems like I'm going to have to try and reach Mr.Palmer much sooner than I was planning on if I want more information. 

Also, I do believe that Leonard Burton is still alive since this is written and ghost can't write, probably. This confuses me, but since the only Leonard Burton we are able to find any information on is an American Football player, there is not much more research we can do. 

End Recording"

**[Click]**

* * *

**[Click]**

_**Jon** _

"Michael! Michael!"

 **[A Door Opens]**

_**Michael** _

"Yes, Archivist? You called?"

_**Jon** _

"You remember a few months ago when you send me to that town in America?"

_**Michael** _

"And then you yelled at me for an hour when we returned and I tried very hard not to stab you and then didn't? Yes I do. I was very disappointed in myself for the amount of self control. Why do you ask?"

_**Jon** _

"I need to go back"

_**Michael** _

"Do you? That's interesting. Because how I remember it, you hated it. Why do you need to go back?"

_**Jon** _

"I need to know what's going on in that town. Especially the Radio Station. So will you take me?"

_**Michael** _

"I don't know. What's in it for me?"

_**Jon** _

"I don't know. What do you want?"

_**Michael** _

"I'm not sure. I'll think it over and get back to you. Goodbye, Archivist"

**[Door Slams Shut]**

_**Jon** _

"Wait! Michael! Get back here!"

**[Another Door Opens]**

_**Martin** _

"Are you alright, Jon?"

_**Jon** _

"Yeah. I'm fine. Is there something you needed Martin?"

_**Martin** _

"No, not really, I just heard some yelling and came to make sure you were okay."

_**Jon** _

"I- It's nothing. I'm fine. Thank you"

_**Martin** _

"No problem. If you're done recording the statement, would you like to come get some tea?"

_**Jon** _

"Yeah. Just give me a moment"

_**Martin** _

"Alright"

**[Door Closes]**

**[Click]**

**Author's Note:**

> This one got a bit weird, but what isn't weird about either of these two fandoms??


End file.
